Our Future
by Aoyama Yuki
Summary: Ketika banyak hal yang terjadi pada orang-orang ini, mereka dituntut untuk bersabar dan menjalaninya meskipun terkadang mereka merasa tak mampu/EXO/GS/sci-fi/firstfanfic RnR?
1. PROLOG

_**Story**_ **© Lhyra AiraUchiha**

 **EXO** **© SM Ent**

 **SUJU © SM Ent**

 **SHINee © SM Ent**

 **SNSD © SM Entt**

 **Serta banyak lagi. Semua milik agensi masing-masing dan Tuhan YME**

 _ **Warning :**_ **typo(s)/ooc/ ide pasaran/sci-fi/** _ **little romance/Gs/**_ **humor garing/cerita gaje/** _ **first story**_ **/dan hal-hal lainnya**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **OUR FUTURE : TRAILER**

 **Kehidupan yang tak terduga...**

"Apakah kalian ingin selamat? Aku bisa memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik. Tapi, semua ada resiko yang kalian harus tanggung. Apa kalian mau? Ah, yang lebih penting, apa kalian sanggup?"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn, aku hanya bisa membawa dua puluh satu orang, sebelumnya aku telah membawa delapan orang lainnya. Tersisa tiga belas orang, dan diantara tiga belas orang itu, ada aku tentunya. Dan jika kalian bersedia maka dengan senang hati aku akan membawa kalian ke mesin waktu ciptaanku."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menolong kami?"

"Tak ada. Aku tulus. Demi Tuhan aku tulus membantu kalian. Jadi, apa kalian bersedia? Apa kalian mau? Waktuku tak banyak. Aku juga ingin hidup. Bagaimana? Buatlah keputusan."

"A-Aku mau."

"AKU JUGA!"

"Baiklah. Itu keputusan kalian. Ayo cepat. Waktu kita tak banyak. Jangan sampai kita rata dengan tanah."

* * *

 **Saat Tuhan menunjukan takdirnya..**

"Ingat, disana tak ada Ibu yang akan mendekap kalian, tak ada Ayah yang menopang kalian. Kalian hanya 'memiliki' satu sama lain."

"Kami mengerti!"

"Aku tak menyangka. Baru sekitar lima jam yang lalu, kita tertawa. Tapi mengapa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah, Baekkie. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Bohong jika aku tak bersedih. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk tegar. Bukankah semua akan indah pada waktunya?"

"Kau, benar, Yi Xing-Noona!"

"Tao-yah! Tao! Zitao!"

"Kau berisik, Lu! Aku sedang bekerja. Huuuuh! Bagaimana cara memakainya. Ini sulit sekali. Aku bisa gila karna ini. Kenapa mereka menciptakan alat yang tidak kumengerti? Ish menyebalkan!"

* * *

 **Canda tawa menghiasi…**

"Jadi mana yang tertua di antara kalian dua belas?"

"Aku!"

"Hmmm, lalu mana yang termuda?"

"Aku, Hyung!"

"Ehh? Apa tak salah. Apakah ukuran tubuh mereka tertukar?"

"YA!"

"Berhentilah makan, Minsoekkie-yah! Atau kau akan menjadi gumpalan daging babi."

"Tak ada babi secantik aku, Muka kardus!"

"Tao-yah, jika kau berfoto dengan Panda. Kami tak bisa membedakanmu nanti."

"KAU INGIN DIWUSHU?"

"Jonginnie jangan berdiri di balkon malam-malam."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tak akan sa-"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya saja saat malam hari begini. Kau menjadi kurang 'jelas' untuk dipandang."

"Apakah itu candaan?"

* * *

 **Saat cinta menjerat mereka…**

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"Apakah kau perduli?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau kira aku ini bukan manusia yang tak tahu arti Cinta?"

"Orang-orang mana tahu kau manusia jika kau berwajah dingin seperti itu."

"Kurasa telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"TENTU SAJA AKU PEDULI! KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU TIANG LISTRIK!"

"Dan aku senang mendengar pengakuanmu itu, Bayi mungil."

"E-Eh? Ah, aku tidak… Mak-Maksudku… Sudahlah lu-"

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Kami berjalan diantara rimbunnya pohon tanpa tahu arah dan tanpa Peta. Menciptakan sebuah cerita panjang. Membiarkan angin membantu kami menunjukkan jalan. Udara malam yang sangat dingin. Terik matahari yang menyengat tanpa payung melindungi. Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Hanya tinggal di jalani untuk menentukan MASA DEPAN KAMI."

Pemain :

 **Xi Lu Han(20)**

" _Ini juga pilihan sulit. Tapi apa boleh buat."_

 **Do Kyung Soo(17)**

" _Entahlah, Baekkie. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.."_

 **Byun Baek Khyun(18)**

" _Jika seperti itu. Bukankah lebih baik. Kita batalkan saja, Kyungie-yah?"_

 **Kim Min Soek(20)**

" _Apakah itu artinya aku tak bisa kembali ke kota kami lagi?"_

 **Zhang Yi Xing(19)**

" _Aku memang bukan terbaik. Tapi setidaknya aku menyukaimu dengan tulus."_

 **Huang Zi Tao(17)**

" _Apakah disini tidak ada Panda?"_

 **Oh Se Hun(16)**

" _Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku melakukan apa?"_

 **Kim Jong In(16)**

" _Aish.. Jinja. Kenapa kalian selalu menghinaku."_

 **Park Chan Yeol(18)**

" _Jika tidak bisa. Tidak usah gengsi, Mungil."_

 **Kim Jong Dae(18)**

" _Suaraku bagus. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu."_

 **Kim Joon Myun(19)**

" _Berhenti menetapnya seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut, Ayam."_

 **Wu Yi Fan(20)**

" _Oh, Tuhan. Mengapa aku dipertemukan dengannya? Nasib sial apa ini?"_

 **Choi Ki Bum(47)**

" _Selamat datang dirumah kami."_

 **Choi Si Won(47)**

" _Maaf. Aku tak tahu harus memulai menjelaskannya dari mana."_

Pemain lainnya:

 **Choi Jin Ki(21)**

 **Choi Jong Hyun(20)**

 **Choi Min Ho(19)**

 **Choi Tae Min(18)**

 **Im Yoon Ah(21)**

 **Kwon Yu Ri(23)**

 **Kim Tae Yeon(22)**

 **Jung Seo Yeon(23)**

 **..And Others**

Tak peduli apa dan bagimana.

Takdir pasti akan menghampirimu.

Sekalipun kau bersembunyi.

Takdir tetap akan menjalani tugasnya; membawa benang merah yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya.

Kau harus menerimanya.

Siap atau tidak.

Terima atau tidak.

Rela ataupun terpaksa.

Karena...

…tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa menolaknya.

* * *

 **Arena Bacot Author:**

Fic pertama. Maaf agak-agak gaje. Maaf buat SHINee marganya saya ubah demi alur cerita.

Mohon reviewnya?

KEEP OR DELETE?


	2. OUR LIFE

_**Story**_ **© Lhyra AiraUchiha**

 **EXO** **© SM Ent**

 **SUJU © SM Ent**

 **SHINee © SM Ent**

 **SNSD © SM Entt**

 **Serta banyak lagi. Semua milik agensi masing-masing dan Tuhan YME**

 _ **Warning :**_ **typo(s)/ooc/ ide pasaran/sci-fi/** _ **little romance/Gs**_ **/cerita gaje/** _ **first story**_ **/dan hal-hal lainnya**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

* * *

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

* * *

 **OUR FUTURE : CHAPTER ONE "OUR LIFE"**

 **Seoul, 25 Mei 2014**

"Baekkie-chagi. Bangun."

Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari gundukan selimut bermotif strawberry itu. Nampaknya seseorang yang di dalamnya masih ingin berada didunia mimpinya.

Nyonya Byun menghela napas. Putrinya ini memang susah sekali dibangunkan. Padahal perempuan tetapi tingkahnya seperti ini. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, anak tetangga mereka yang kini ada di depan pintu kamar Nona Muda Byun yang bernuansa Pink ini.

' _Seandainya saja kau gampang diatur seperti kakak tirimu.'_ Batin nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun melirik Kyungsoo. Anak itu datang kemari karena ingin menjemput ByunBaek.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memang satu sekolah. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan perjalanan sekolah untuk semua tingkatan. Rekreasi ini sekaligus untuk liburan murid-murid tingkat akhir yang akan segera melaksanakan ujian, dan Baekhyun adalah salah satunya,sedang Kyungsoo tahun ini berada ditingkat kedua. Kali ini mereka akan pergi ke Laboratorium Penelitian Fisika dan Kimia ternama di Seoul, atau yang biasa diebut _Lapefimia_. Sesuai dengan namanya. Disana mereka hanya akan melihat penelitian atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan fisika dan kimia.

" _Ahjuma._ Bagaimana kalau Kyung- _ie_ saja yang membangunkan Baekhyun- _ie_?"

Berpikir sejenak. Nyonya Byun pun segera mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Kyung- _yah_. _Ahjuma_ serahkan Baekhyunnie padamu. _Ahjuma_ akan membuatkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya. Pastikan lima belas menit lagi dia sudah siap. Karena bus kalian akan pergi setengah jam lagi kan?"

Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Nyonya Byun hampir sampai ke pintu, tapi sebelum jauh ia berbalik lagi Dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Oh, ya, Kyung. Apa kau mau _Ahjuma_ buatkan bekal juga?"

"Ah, tak perlu, _Ahjuma_. Aku sudah membuatnya sendiri tadi." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sopan.

"Baiklah." Nyonya Byun pun kembali berjalan. Bayangannya tak terlihat lagi setelah berada di ujung tangga koridor.

"Huuuft. Byun baekhyun. Bangunlah!"

Tak ada respon.

"Baek! Kau tak mau membuat kita terlambat, 'kan?"

"Hei~ ayolah Baek~. Kau tak sengaja ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu hanya untuk membuatku marah bukan?"

" _Common_ Baek~ Kesabaranku hampIr dibatasnya, lho."

"Jangan membuatku berteriak disini, Byun!"

"Baiklah! Jika itu yang kau mau."

Kyungsoo mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya, ini dilakukan untuk merealisasikan ucapan yang sebelumnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUN!"

Tetap tak ada respon dari gundukan selimut yang berisikan Byun Baekhyun itu. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin saat dia teriak tadi, Baekhyun sempat menggeliat. Pertanda sang pemilik kamar telah bangun.

'Jadi mau main-main denganku, yah?'

Seakan mendapat Oase segar, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dari celana jeans biru donker miliknya lalu berpura-pura menelpon seseorang.

"Hallo, Yeol! Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut. Ya, Kau tau sen-"

" _YA!_ Aku ikut, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau malah mene-" Perkataan Baekhyun _-yang baru bangun dari tidur pura-puranya walau sebentar-_ terhenti ketika melihat cengiran tak berdosa Kyungsoo.

" _YA!_ Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Habisnya kau yang mulai duluan."

"Do Kyung Soo. Awas kau!"

* * *

"Haaaaaah! Tugas ini menyebalkan sekali. Bayangkan saja kita ke tempat dimana orang-orang tua berambut putih yang jumlah rambutnya dapat dihitung! Apakah dosen tua itu tidak bisa memberikan tugas yang lebih mudah?"

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun itu, tampak mengeluh. Yup, dia dan teman-teman satu fakultasnya memang sedang akan mengerjakan tugas dari dosen mereka. Hari ini mereka diberi tugas untuk mewawancarai seorang ilmuan sesuai dengan tema yang telah ditentukan.

" _YA!_ Luhan. Jangan banyak mengeluh. Belum dilaksanakan, tapi kau sudah menggerutu tak jelas begitu! Lagipula, para ilmuan disana juga masih banyak yang muda-muda, misal saja Kim Ki Bum, Lee Sung Gi, Kim-"

" _YA! Stop it_ , Minsoek! Sepertinya kau sangat hapal dengan nama-nama mereka."

"Tentu saja. Mereka itu tampan-tampan."

"Apa hanya lelaki tampan saja yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak juga. Bukti-"

"Oke, Minsoek, Luhan. Bisakah kalian diam? Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kalian ribut terus!"

Seorang pria jangkung menengahi pertengkaran kecil diantara Luhan dan Minsoek. Rasanya telinganya panas mendengar ocehan tak bermutu dari dua orang bersahabat yang duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya. Sedangkan gadis ber _dimple_ yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka telah asyik memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _I-Pod_ nya. Teman tak bertanggung jawab!

Ingin rasanya Kris mendepak mereka dari mobil lalu berkata "Maaf, Luhan, Minsoek. Tapi, aku terpaksa melakukan ini demi kesehatan jiwaku. Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku menyayangi kalian." Hah, konyol.

"Sudahlah, Kris. Biarkan saja mereka."

Seorang lelaki berwajah malaikat-Suho- mencoba menenangkan Kris atau Wu Yi Fan itu. Tampaknya tak berhasil, karena tetap saja wajah murka dan masam-tapi tampan- Kris yang ia dapat.

Mereka berlima akan pergi ke _Lapefimia_ untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen mereka. Mereka semua berada dalam satu fakultas yang sama. Jarak antara rumah Minsoek (sebelumnya mereka berkumpul di rumah Minsoek) dengan _Lapefimia_ itu lumayan jauh, jadilah mereka semua dilanda kebosanan karena kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Suho atau Joon Myun bertanya sesuatu.

"Eh, Kris. Kalau tidak salah, adik sepupumu akan juga ke _Lapefimia_ , ya?"

Kris meliriknya sebentar.

"Sehun dan Jongin maksudmu? Yah, begitulah. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Kudengar dia berteman dengan adikku, Eunha. Eunha sangat menyukai Sehun tapi sayang sekali Ayah dan Ibu mengirimnya ke Amerika."

Kris tampak tak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Yah, perempuan mana sih yang tidak tertarik dengan keluarga kami yang tampan-tampan ini?"

Suho hanya melongos.

' _Ekspresi saja bisa datar begitu seperti papan, tapi jiwa narsisnya minta ampun. Dasar jeroan naga!'_

Seakan bisa mendengar gerutuan batin Suho, Kris pun melotot kepadanya.

"Sehun yang ekspresinya selalu datar itu, ya?"

Kris yang tadinya melotot pada Suho sekarang beralih mendengus keras pada Luhan. Luhan adalah orang yang frontal. Berteman lama dengannya membuat Kris tahu semua sifat-sifat Luhan. Gadis berambut coklat madu itu akan mengutarakan semua yang ada dipikirannya. Tak peduli bahwa mungkin apa yang dikatakannya akan menyakiti orang lain. Tapi dia memang anak yang polos dan terlalu jujur.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu."

"Kris, si Sehun itu apa tidak memiliki stok ekspresi lagi selain ekspresi datarnya itu?"

Menghela napas sebentar. Kris dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Dia memang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu anaknya baik. Hanya saja dia tak tahu cara bersosialisasi dengan benar. Dia tak tahu cara menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik. Lagipula kau tak pernah mencoba dekat dengannya kan, Luhan?"

Berpikir sebentar, Luhan pun menjawab; "Hmm, benar juga. Aku akan mencoba dekat dengannya. Aku penasaran. Apakah dia orang yang baik atau bukan. Baiklah, Luhan! Fighting!"

Luhan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kris hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sambil bergumam: "Dasar Rusa aneh."

* * *

 _Srooot_

 _Srooot_

 _Srooot_

"Heeem, wangi!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau wangi dan aku rishi. Apa kau kira kita ini pergi ke pesta hingga kau memakai parfum sebanyak itu?"

Mendengar kata sarkatis yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Jongin-pelaku penyemprotan parfum berlebihan-hanya mendengus sebal.

Sambil menyeringai, Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun-

"Kan, aku akan bertemu _Baby_ Soo. Kekasih tercintaku. Makanya kau cari lah gadis, agar kau tak iri denganku jika aku berpenampilan keren seperti ini."

-yang mana membuat Si Muka datar balik mendengus.

"Untuk masalah gadis, bagiku mereka hanya makhluk merepotkan. Dan, oh, ya. Parfummu itu sangat menyengat baunya. _Baby_ Soomu tak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Wanginya itu lho, enek."

Sehun dengan santainya meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang mengendus-endus bajunya.

"Ah, benar juga. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Haaah, apa si Muka papan itu tak bisa berbicara lebih halus lagi? Selalu saja kata-kata pedas yang dikeluarkannya."

Sambil menggerutu, Jongin mengganti bajunya yang menjadi korban parfum berlebihan tadi.

Sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Menuruni tangga, Jongin mengecek perlengkapannya yang akan dibawa untuk perjalanan sekolah di tas hitamnya.

"Akhirnya _Kkamjong_ turun juga. Kenapa kau lama sekali, hah? Apa kau luluran dulu tadi?" Suara Victoria kakak Jongin _menyambut_ kedatangan adiknya di dapur.

Perkataan Victoria disambut dengan kikikan geli dari Nyonya Kim, dan, oh lihat bahkan seorang Sehun pun ikut cekikikan.

"AISH, _Noona_. Berhentilah berbicara. Kenapa kalian menyebalkan sekali?"

"Sudah-sudah. Jongin dan Sehun akan pergi setengah jam lagi 'kan?"

"Iya, _Eomma_."

"Nah, ayo cepat sarapan. Sehun makan yang banyak, ya. Dan kau, Jongin jangan hanya makan Ayamnya saja. Makan juga paprika dan wortel itu."

" _YA!_ JONGIN ITU AYAMKU."

"Jangan pelit dengan adikmu, _Noona_."

" _EOMMA_ , JONGIN MENGAMBIL AYAMKU."

"ITU DIPIRING 'KAN MASIH ADA!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL AYAM DIPIRINGKU?"

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa tenang seperti Sehun?" suara berat Tuan Kim menyela pertengkaran absurd yang terjadi di antara Jongin dan Victoria.

"Sehun 'kan memang pendiam, bahkan dingin." Jongin bergumam lalu setelah itu Ia memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada kakak _tercintanya_.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu pada sepupumu, Jongin. " Perkataan Ayahnya membuat JongIn terdiam. Ternyata Ayahnya mendengar gumamannya.

Oh Se Hun. Lelaki pendiam tapi terkadang bisa cerewet menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya itu, adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan tunggal saat mengurus perusahaan mereka di _Canada_. Saat itu Sehun kecil masih berusia enam tahun. Tragis memang, dan terdengan sangat klasik. Beruntung keluarga Kim- Nyonya Oh dan Nyonya Kim adalah saudara kandung -membawa Sehun kecil ke rumah mereka. Sehun kecil saat itu terpukul. Sehun ceria hilang sudah, Sehun berubah menjadi pendiam dan terkesan dingin, walau yah, terkadang bisa saja cerewet dan menyebalkan.

Sehun memilih tinggal di rumah sederhana keluarga Kim saat pengacara keluarga Oh, menyuruhnya kembali kerumah besar keluarga Oh saat umurnya genap lima belas tahun. Sesuai dengan wasiat orang tua Sehun. Sehun yang berusia lima belas tahun telah sah menjadi pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan keluarganya dan berhak kembali kerumah mewahnya. Namun, Sehun bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim, baginya, disanalah rumahnya. Bukan rumah mewah yang yang meninggalkan bekas luka terdalam dihatinya. Baginya, Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim, Victoria Kim, dan Kim Jongin adalah keluarga barunya.

"Aku selesai! _Kajja_ , Sehun, kita berangkat atau bus akan meninggalkan kita."

"Baiklah."

Bangkit dari kursinya Sehun dan Jongin segera menuju ke rak sepatu mereka. Jongin dan Sehun akan pergi ke _Lapefimia_. Yah, mereka satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ini bekal Sehun dan Jongin. Hati-hati di jalan, _ne_?" Nyonya Kim memberikan dua kotak bekal makanan pada mereka.

"Baiklah, _Eo_ _mma_ , kami berangkat dulu!"

"Hati-hati, ya, Jongin- _ie_ , Sehun- _ie_!" Mereka mulai meninggalkan halaman depan rumah dan berjalan di trotoar.

"Eh, Sehun! Kira-kira Kyungsoo dan Baek- _noona_ sudah pergi belum ya?"

"Mana ku tau, _Kkamjong_. Kita lihat saja nanti.. lagipula kita akan melewati rumah mereka kan nanti."

"Ah, benar juga. Sekalian kita jemput Chan- _hyung_ dan Panda. Nanti…"

"Ya, sekalian Chen- _hyung_ jika ia belum berangkat."

"Ya."

Nyonya Kim melihat kedua putranya pergi dari pintu depan rumah sederhananya. Merasa keduanya sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Nyonya Kim kembali kedapur.

 **Normal PoV end**

* * *

 **Bukankah angin yang tenang adalah pertanda badai yang akan datang?**

 **Jika saat itu tiba. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

* * *

 **Tao PoV**

"Haaaaah, _Oppa_! Apakah kau tidak kepanasan?" Aku bertanya kepada kakakku, Park Chanyeol.

"Hn? Ini masih pagi, Tao, dan kau sudah kepanasan? Ckckckck."

Aku pun hanya memandangnya sinis. Hari ini sekolah kami akan berekreasi ke sebuah tempat yang membosankan, bagiku. Tapi, beda dengan kakakku ini, dia malah sangat senang sekali pergi kesana.

Dia sangat tertarik dengan yang namanya fisika yang bagiku itu sangat merepotkan. Park Chanyeol itu sangat pintar, haah, aku sangat malas membahas ini, karena walaupun kami saudara kandung kami memiliki kemampuan otak yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Lihatlah, bahkan di waktu liburan dia masih membaca buku. Hn, maklum juga sih, dia 'kan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Ujian Kelulusan.

"TAO- _YAH_!"

Mendengar nama ku dipanggil aku segera berbalik badan. Aku lihat dua sahabatku, Kyungsoo dan Byunbaek- _n_ _oona_ berlari dari arah berlawanan dengan tempat duduk kami.

Apa mereka habis dikejar Gorilla?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat dudukku dengan Chan- _o_ _ppa_. Sambil mengatur nafas setelah berlari, Baekhyun- _noona_ melirik-lirik kakakku. Haah, aku tahu, si Bayi Mungil nan manja itu menyukai kakakku. Tapi kakakku adalah orang yang cuek terhadap wanita. Jadilah Baekhyun menganggap cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi, menurutku kakakku juga menyukai si ByunBaek itu. Karena aku pernah melihat foto imut Baekhyun- _noona_ di Ponsel kakakku(secara diam-diam tentunya). Jadi menurutku mereka itu saling suka, tapi, takut untuk mengutarakannya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." si Kyungsoo nampaknya ngos-ngosan sekali.

"Kenapa kalian berlari-lari seperti itu?" Aku mengernyit heran.

"Aku mengira kalau kami akan terlambat, Tao- _yah_!" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaanku sambil duduk, merenggangkan kakinya yang sepertinya mau patah itu-ohh, sungguh hiperbola-.

"Benarkan kataku, kita tak mungkin terlambat! Sia-sia saja berlari-lari tadi. Ugh! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menggerutu. Tampaknya sebentar lagi mereka akan beradu mulut. Sudah biasa mereka selalu mendebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Salahmu sendiri kau lambat bangun!"

"Tapikan kau bisa berjalan saja tadi, tak perlu berlari!"

"Salahmu sendiri kau mengikutiku berlari!"

" _Ya!_ Sekarang kau mau menyalahkan aku?"

"Aku tidak ber-"

"Apakah aku melewatkan hal yang menyenangkan?"

 **Tao PoV end**

* * *

"Apakah aku melewatkan hal yang menyenangkan?"

Chanbaek dan Taosoo menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda berjalan kearah mereka dengan santai.

"DIAM KAU, KARDUS!"

" _YA!_ KENAPA KALIAN MEMBENTAKKU?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memalingkan muka kesal.

"Eyy! Kalian tak boleh seperti itu. Kyungsoo, dia kakak kelasmu. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun! Hari ini adalah waktu terakhir kita liburan bersama di masa SMA. Jadi kalian berdua jangan menghancurkannya." Gadis berambut panjang dan bermata panda berceramah panjang lebar.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Jongdae-pemuda bersuara tinggi tadi- bertanya sembari menyamankan diri di samping kiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ di taman sekolah mereka.

"Sedang sariawan kali!" Baekhyun menimpali.

" _Ya!_ Aku tak sariawan. Kalian tak lihat aku ini sedang membaca. MEMBACA!"

"Aish! Kenapa kau berteriak di samping telingaku, sih?" Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk selonjoran di samping kanan Chanyeol sedang mengusap-usap telinganya yang pengang karena teriakan Chanyeol.

" _Oe?_ _Mianhae_ Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Aish! _Jinjja!_ "

"Hehehehe."

Baekhyun - tanpa memperdulikan keributan yang terjadi tepat disamping tempat dia berdiri - bertanya pada Jongdae : "Jongdae- _yah_! Apa kau tak melihat Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun?"

"Hn? Tidak."

"AISH! Kemana mereka itu?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Baek? Tak biasanya kau mencari mereka."

"Tidak. Mereka kemarin kalah taruhan denganku. Jadi siapa saja yang kalah harus mantraktir yang menang sepuasnya di Restoran baru di sebelah rumah Kim- _ahjumma_."

"Ooh, ah, itu mereka!" Jongdae menunjuk dua orang pemuda yang berjalan dengan _cool_ nya di gerbang sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian dua pemuda yang dibicarakan tadi telah sampai di hadapan mereka berlima.

"Hai, _Baby_ Soo." Jongin langsung menghampiri kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Hai Jongin- _ie_."

"Aku dan Sehun tadi menjemput kalian semua. Tapi kalian sudah berangkat duluan."

"Itu karena kalian terlalu lambat." Chanyeol menimpali perkataan Jongin. Yang disahut hanya mendelik kesal.

Mereka bertujuh adalah teman satu sekolah. Jongin dan Sehun masih di kelas satu. Tao dan Kyungsoo di kelas dua. Dan Chanyeol, Bekhyun, serta Jongdae di kelas tiga.

"EHM. Oke, _Kkamjong_ dan _a_ _lbino_ kalian tidak lupa dengan sebuah perjanjian, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan muka jika-kalian-tidak-ingat-maka-kalian-akan-berjumpa-dengan-malaikat-maut.

"Kami tak lupa, _Noona_. Nanti setelah rekreasi makanlah sepuasmu." Sehun menjawab dengan datar.

"Hn, benar itu, _Noona_. Dan Sehun yang akan membayarkannya untukmu." Jongin berkata dengan santainya. Tak menyadari tatapan menusuk yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

'Apa si _Kkamjong_ lupa, monster kecil ini bisa menghabiskan semua makanan untuk porsi yang besar. Huh! Bisa bangkrut aku.' Batin Sehun merana.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum puas sedangkan semua temannya hanya menghela napas bosan dengan kelakuan gadis mungil itu.

" **Bagi semua siswa harap segera masuk ke bus. Karena kita akan segera berangkat. Duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Nomor tempat duduk ada di samping kiri tiket kalian masing-masing."**

"Baiklah, ayo teman-teman!"

* * *

"Haah, akhirnya sampai juga. Melelahkan sekali." Gerutu Chanyeol turun dari busnya.

"Sehun- _ah_. Jangan berdiri di situ. Kau mengahalangi jalan orang-orang." Baekhyun memperingati _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Hai Sehun!" Sehun berbalik. Ia menemukan kakak sepupunya, Kris. Ayah kris adalah kakak sepupu Ayah Sehun.

"Hn. Hai juga, _Hyung_."

"Hai, Kris- _hyung!_ " jongin bersama yang lain menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berhadapan dengan lima orang mahasiswa-termasuk Kris-. Mereka semua telah saling mengenal, tidak hanya karena ikatan persaudaraan, tetapi juga karena mereka selalu satu sekolah. Dan, oh ya. Jangan lupakan karena mereka ada bertetangga juga.

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul membalas sapaan adik sepupunya, Jongin.

"Oh, Hei Luhan- _noona_ dan yah! Yixing- _n_ _oona_! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku saat mau pergi tadi pagi? Aku tadi mencarimu tahu! Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada tetangga di depan rumahnya-Luhan- serta kakak tiri beda ayah itu-Yixing-

"Bukannya kau yang tidur nyenyak sekali sehingga aku tak tega membangunkanmu, adikku. Oh, iya. Kebetulan sekali kami ada tugas dari dosen untuk mewawancarai salah satu ilmuan disini." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis cebol itu.

"Hmm. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan bersama-sama saja?" Luhan mengusulkan ide yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari sebelas orang lainnya.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam tempat penelitian itu dengan gembira. Tanpa tahu bahwa takdir akan berubah setelah ini.

* * *

 **Ah, ku beri tahu. Tak semua akan bertahan pada satu titik. Roda selalu berputar, 'kan?**

 **Maka jalani saja.**

 **Jangan di paksa untuk kembali ke titik semula. Biarkan roda itu berputar dengan sendirinya.**

 **Kalian percaya takdir kan?**

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Arena Bacot Author:**

#Lapefimia itu hanya karangan Author saja :D

Haaaaaah/ lega akhirnya bisa update juga :D walaupun lama banget :D

Asli gak pinter buat ginian :D ini juga pertama kali buat cerita maaf ya kalau jelek bin banget :D

Terimakasih yang udah review fan sama follow

RnR?


End file.
